Scar's Redeemption
by RyanSquad
Summary: The night before the stampede, Scar had been approached by a certain Lioness in his sleep and that may have change him forever
1. The Night Before

Hi everyone

**Disclaimer: Lion King belongs to disney.** **I would try to play from Scar point of view.**

I, The Dark Lion, Prince Of Misfortune, called Scar, return from the elephant graveyard. I had planned to kill my golden brother, King Ahadi favorite and heir, Mufasa and his son Simba. Those two lions ruin my life and any chance of ever becoming king, mainly Mufasa. To think I was the king brother and I would be treated with popular respect but no! Mufasa's look upon everyone by the Pride as a god and a hero and was respected by all. I was different, in my own weird way, I was look upon as trash and no one fear or respect me like they did him, maybe that was why I was name Taka. After tommorow they would learn to respect King Scar and not seen me as Taka anymore.

Gah Taka! Every time I hear that name, I wanted to barf! Taka is dirt! Taka is trash! Taka will never have a purpose! Taka will always be a laughingstock! I keep having thoughts returning to the small den that can give me little peace I have left. Slumbering over, I went to sleep guite fast.

I saw many things, my birth, me playing with all of our friends and brother back in the day, Mufasa being announced king, I started getting neglated by all of the lions except by my mother, Sarafina and Sarabi. Mufasa wasn't even their for me. When I got my scar by my father, Sarafina and Uru's came after me and comforted me. I was sad after Ni and Sarafina mated and I started to act rashly to her and same for Sarabi when she fall in love with Mufasa. After Ni left Sarafina, she came back for me, yet I yelled at her and hurt her. But I was pain and through time we mated. Not too long after she had Nala she was pregnant again and I know I'm the father, of course Mufasa will ruin it somehow. Mufasa this! Mufasa that!

Ugh! How much I wish I could be older and the shining lion of the pride! I would never turn evil and could always laugh in Mufasa face! I can't wait to get rid of him!

"Taka." A familiar voice was heard.

"Mother?" I ask. My eyes widening, I haven't heard that wise voice for years.

"Taka. You changed so much and it was my fault. I should've left Ahadi after he hurt you."

"Are you my conscience or are you real?" I ask.

"What does your heart tells you?"

"That you are real."

"Taka, I came to warn you that if you kill your brother, your life would change."

"Why should I care?! He was always Ahadi's favorite and the golden boy!" I raise my voice and spoke in a high tone. However, I wasn't angry with her, I could never be angry with her. She lick my scar when I got it. "Finally I could kill him and his brat!"

"Then what? You keep false promises to the hyenas who could betray you any moment. Betray your brother that loves you and would die for you in any moment and loves you from the stars and back."

"Mufasa loves me?" I ask in disbelief. For years, Mufasa had always disrespected me. He never even hug me anymore.

"Of course. Mufasa always love you."

"Why didn't he check on me when I got my scar then?!" I demanded.

"Because Ahadi forbid him. Do you think Mufasa didn't cry not able to protect his brother? He even yelled at Ahadi." She said, further shocking me. I always believe he didn't check on me because he didn't want to or just thought I did something stupid.

At first I thought she was lying, but I sense the truth behind her words. "What can I do now?"

"Do the right thing. Show everyone who you really are." My mother said, disappearing from my eyes. As she disappear, I saw the sunrise of the pride lands slowly rising over my eyes.

Now I had to take Simba to the gorge, I still hold my mother words in my heart. But it was too late to go back. Or was it?

**A/N I always like Scar and he was my favorite lion king character and couldn't believe that he never got any justice. I admit at first I hated him but after learning his back story, I wish we could seen his life as Taka on screen instead of a stupid remake which I believe would be a complete failure. This isn't the end of the story though, the next part is going to have a twist.** **Also the cub I was referring to is Mheetu, I believe he is Scar son and blood. Yes I know he doesn't appear but I believe he is canon and will be use in this story. My story, my rules. Hope you all enjoy and review please. There may be criticizing but politely.**


	2. Stampede

Hi everyone

**Disclaimer: Lion King belongs to disney.**

I went to Pride Rock and got Simba who was up bright and early. Sarabi was cautious, telling me he was still grounded. I simply nodded and told her we will be back soon. Soon after, the nuisance of a cub kept pestering me about the little 'surprise' as we make our way to the gorge.

"Now you wait here. Your father has a marvelous surprise for you." I tell him, thinking it would be easy.

However, I was wrong. "Ohh what is it?" The cub curiosity got the best of him. I don't know how Mufasa put up with this cub everyday, he is so annoying.

I answer, "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now, would it?" I hope to get the cub curiosity off my case. But of course that adds on his curiosity. Ugh! If this cub was my son, I would jump in a fire pit!

"If you tell me, I still act surprise." He said with a smile. Him, like his father when he was his age, love surprises. When I was a cub, I never got surprises from my father, only my mother.

"You are such a naughty boy." I said with a force smile.

"Come on Uncle Scar." He place both of his paws on me and stood up with his back legs, clearly not liking the answer I kept giving him for his little 'surprise.'

I answer, shaking my head, eyes close. "Nonononononononono. This is just for you and your daddy." I wasn't sure what I was saying now. "You know like a father-son thing." I begin to perk up. "Well. I better go get him." Finally walking away but the cub still didn't let up.

"I come with you."

"No!" I snapped, getting tired of him. That will ruin my plans and Mufasa and Simba would be safe! Quickly regaining my composer, I calm down. "Hehe. No. Just stay on this rock." I walk up and he back up to the rock. An idea struck me "Want another mess like you did with the hyenas?"

"You know about that?" The cub once happy face turn into sadness and that what make me excited.

"Oh Simba everybody knows about that." I said, mocking him.

"Really?" He ask surprise and sadden, remembering his failure last night. Embarrassment cross him.

"Yes. Luckly _daddy _was there to save you, eh?" I got more excited at the cub embarrassment and place a paw on him. "Ooh just between us. You wanna want to work on that little roar of yours." That struck me there. If he roar, he think he start the stampede. His last moments could be that he blame himself for his own death.

"Oh ok." The cub said, agreeing with his uncle sadly. If he roared better, Nala and him would have been safe and he could be a hero and not punish. Then he perk up as I walk away from the small gray rock and little tree. "Hey Uncle Scar. Would I like the surprise?"

"Oh Simba! It to DIE for." The irony of this made me laugh inside. I begin to walk up the cliffs, knowing that the impatient hyenas are waiting on top of the gorge. Banzai or Ed always acted without thinking no matter what Shenzi tells them so if I halt anymore, I may get trap myself. And if that happens... I shutter thinking of that.

I stop in my tracks and gaze back at Simba to see he got bored and was roaring at a chameleon. Remind me of me when I was a cub. I chuckle. I realize what I just said. Wait! No! This brat is not like me! He's annoying! And a copy of his father!

I felt the ground shaking under beneath me and I look on the cliff I was climbing that thousands or even millions of wildebeests came down. I saw Shenzi, Banzai and Ed standing there, looking at the wildebeests and the cub below. I also notice the cub was now running for dear life.

A voice came in his head. _Do the right thing__. Show everyone who you really are._ The voice kept replaying over and over in my head. As much as I try to ignore it, I couldn't. It was stuck inside me like a mice eating cheese. I look back to see Simba on the tree. The boy hanging on for dear life, now it was my decision. Even if I should go get his father, the boy might be dead as we arrived. And to be honest - Simba being killed kinda struck me. He look up to me and if I save him, I may be look upon as a hero like Mufasa.

Simba was clinging on a dead tree, praying he would live. His uncle was gone. His father wasn't here. He would never see his family and friends again.

I ran to the edge of the cliff and stare at him. Thinking about what should I do. I nodded, knowing what I had to do. I am not Scar, I am Taka and it thanks to my mother who hadn't gave up on me, even in spirt and always will be my hero and inside of me. Before I can react, I jump in the gorge, having one more priority on my mind - saving Simba.

From the distance of the gorge. Mufasa and a majordomo was sitting on his back. The majordomo notice something amiss. This majordomo was called Zazu, he took over after his mother, Zuzu, died. Decided telling his king, he said, "Look sire. The herd on a move on."

"Odd." Mufasa knew he had to check it out, knowing that the herds wouldn't be moving just like this.

At the gorge, I was running with the wildebeests. I saw an opportunity to get to Simba, I dodge one and ran pass another, almost reaching him. Suddenly, I was knock down by one with sand and dirt in my eyes, looking up at Simba with bewildered and shock.

Simba who was clinging on the tree knew the tree won't stay forever. And if there is no recuse soon the prince of the pride lands would perished today. One blind wildebeest slam into the tree.

As the tree breaks, Simba was send to the air, screaming. I recovered and got a hold of myself and jump, catching my nephew with a grunt. I ran, trying to find a place where I and Simba will be safe. I drop Simba due to my jaw connecting to one wildebeest, sending Simba forward, him being knock into a great distance.

The cub connected to the ground harshly, dodging all the wildebeests, looking for his savior. Simba knew he couldn't dodge all of them forever. It seems like no one was going to save him and Simba start to lose hope he will survive.

I felt pain crossing my whole body and my head was hurting. My legs hurt from all of that running and jumping. But then realized, Simba! The cub could die and I would never be know as a hero and show the pride who I really am. Ignoring all the pain of my body, I ran in the direction I dropped Simba. I saw my nephew was about to give up hope and was getting tired.

I ran forward and grab Simba by his tuff and pick him. I been gentle so I don't snapped his neck and this recuse mission be all but lost. I saw an ledge and knew this was my chance, perfect for my idea. I jump to the ledge and place half of my body on the ledge and realised Simba. Simba was safe, now I can show the pride who the second-born is. I fix myself and got in position to jump higher. However, before I can, something stabbed me in the flank and send me away from Simba who cried out for me in surprise. "Uncle Scar!"

I was being run over, painful feet kept running over me. From the corner of my eye, I saw a cliff. Although it was stupid, I admit. Maybe someone would be on top of the cliff and can help me. I'm going to take that chance. I use all of my willpower and jump from the ground and onto the cliff, my head connected to cliff painfully.

I deepen my claws inside of the cliff, the jump was painful and my bones ache. I slid a bit but I manage to cling on. But I climb higher, knowing if I fall back in the stampede, I would die. At first, I was climbing higher easily, but as more pain cross my body and because of this pain, I begin to climb slower and a few times I believe I was going to fall back in. The thoughts of falling back in made me choke even more. I finally made it to the top of the cliff but there is a problem, I couldn't reach up to the platform, my backleg due to wildebeests horns stabbing me everywhere.

All I could do is stay there and struggle, thinking about my nephew, my soon to be child that's still in Sarafina, Sarafina, Sarabi, mother, my brother. Wait my brother! As if on cue, my brother appear, staring at me. I had to beg for my brother help for the first time in years. No way! I begin to slid. Hehehe on second thought. "Mufasa!" I slid down again and knew my fate rested in his paws. I manage to kept on the cliff. "Brother! Please help me!" Rocks fall on my paws, I was slipping and there was not much energy left inside of me.

All my brother did was stare. Bah! I knew my brother hated me! Was this the price of saving Simba?! Is this what the so call great kings of the past wants this to happen after all the evil deeds I done?! Just dying a painful death and my brother doing nothing about it! If I die, I think the pride would talk and whisper about it for a few months but I highly doubt the Pride would even care of what Mufasa did to me. I was always the dark prince, the shadow prince, brother of the king. Death was nearing me as I struggled to cling on the cliff. I look up to my brother, horror and pleading eyes connected to amber and tough eyes. That just it, Mufasa is perfect in every single way, tough is his stromg suit however. All my strength was gone and now I couldn't took it anymore, the pain overcome me, just when I was about to let go, two golden and loving paws connected to my brown paws. I look up to my brother to see his stomach exposed and his eyes stare into mine. I thought for a moment he was going to let me go and throw me back in the gorge and let me get trampled. Something that Ahadi would do in a heartbeat or what I might've done to Mufasa if Taka in me didn't broke free. He got closer to my ear and whisper, "It's time to live brother."

Brother? For years Mufasa referred me as Scar or just you. But now in his paws, he call me brother. It felt different and it made me felt happy. Mufasa begin to pull me up, I couldn't believe it, after avoiding and possibly hurting him for years he still loved me. Mufasa finally had me on the ledge alongside him. I notice Simba ran up to me and nuzzle my leg, before my brother welcome me with a hug. I smile at the both of them, Taka's had stick through and had return, Scar was gone. Suddenly, without warning, I fell to the ground and my world fade to black.

"Brother!"

"Uncle!"

Was all I hear before I was fully consumed by the blackness.

**A/N So is Scar okay?**


	3. Waking Up

Hi everyone

**Disclaimer: Lion King don't belong to me.**

I was in a world of blackness. The last thing I saw was my brother and nephew smiling before me then falling unconscious. I couldn't believe what I had done, I try to kill my brother and his son so many times only to find myself to not hate them at all.

I was only surrounded by darkness, I was afraid. If this is death, it was just so real. Suddenly, a ghost walk over to me. "Taka. You have learn."

"Father?" I ask, my lips curl, hatred was in my eyes.

"Yes, I came here to apologize to you." My father explain to me.

"Why did you hurt me?! Why did you hate me so much?!" Though my hatred was burning, my words soften with a few tears. "Why did you give me this scar?!"

"I am so sorry Taka. I wish I can take it back. I do anything to take it back." His voice crack and tears form in his eyes.

"All you did was have me lead the Lion Guard and that was it! It was thanks to you I destroyed my lion guard!" I blame him, showing no compassion. "Have you never care for me in my life?!" I demanded.

Ahadi look into his son eyes, "Taka. I am sorry. If there was a chance for me to stop all of this I would. But I'm glad you let go of your hatred. The great kings fear that you would've continue down this dark path."

"What would've happen if I did?" I ask, wondering about my fate had I stay into the darkness.

"You would've betray the hyenas and you would've died from them." Ahadi informed Taka who strangly believe him. The hyenas don't take betrayal so likely.

"I still don't forgive you! You hurt me!" Fury burn in my eyes again

"I hope you can forgive me in time." Ahadi look down and disappear.

I slowly saw a dim of light washing over me then familiar amber eyes look into mine. _Mufasa. _Yellow eyes set upon my gaze. _Sarabi. _Green merciful eyes set upon me _Sarafina. _I thought I was in a gorge, then I felt heat on me. I saw Nala and Simba both hugging me. Nala for me saving her best friend and Simba for me saving him. "Thank you Uncle Scar."

Sarafina pat her stomach and then walk over to me with a smile. "Scar, I..."

"Not Scar!" All of them look at me, eyes full of confusion. "I am Taka."

Gasps were heard from Mufasa and Sarabi, as well as Sarafina. If they weren't speechless before, they certainly are now. "You see Taka. I am pregnant and you are the father."

Simba and Nala gasp nearby, along with Sarabi and Mufasa. Sarabi knew she was pregnant for some time but never expected for me to be the father. "Mom." Nala walk up with wide eyes. "When I have sibling, she or he won't actually by my little brother or sister."

"Yes. Of course. Although Scar..." She look at me and I look at her with a look. "I mean Taka here isn't your father, I am still your mother. I can understand if your angry with me but I love him after your real father left, he was the only one beside Sarabi and Mufasa who was there for me."

I look at Nala and back at Sarafina, maybe I can be little help. "Nala." I got closer to her. "You may never had a father in your life but I love your mother and I would like to help raise you with your sibling. I teach you places. I can understand if you don't want me as your father figure but I will be there for you."

Mufasa couldn't believe it, he smile at me. "Is this my brother speaking wisely?"

However, I ignore him and look at Nala who was looking at her paws. I can tell there was pain in Nala. She look at her mother stomach then back up at Scar. She never had a father and sometimes wish that she did, she sometimes seen Mufasa and Simba's walking around the pride lands, wishing that she can do that. "Yes." Came an word from her mouth.

"What?" I ask, hoping what I was hearing is true.

"I want you to be my adapted father. But on one condition, you have to marry my mom right now."

"What?!" Me and Sarafina ask, it been talk about before but I never believe it would be now.

"That won't be a bad idea." Mufasa walk over to me and Sarafina. "You two always loved each other now you can spend the rest of your life together."

"But this early!" Sarafina argued.

"Trust me Fina. I been getting married before. I thought it was too early but it was on time. We promise to always care for each other and be within each other heart no matter what happens, you and Taka can do the same."

"I would married you." I said with a smile. "I love you Fina, always will. You are my everything, through painful times you help me. Please marry me."

Sarafina took her friend word to heart and then responded, "Yes. I will marry you."

TLKTLKTLK

Me and Sarafina got married, and it was interesting. Nala even approached me after the marriage ceremony and called me dad. Mufasa, Sarabi and Simba was there, congratulating me.

After a bit, me and Sarafina went to my den and saw it was clean, the inside big enough for me, Nala, Sarafina, and Mheetu. Nala entered the den and found a comforting place. Sarafina and I cuddle and whispers sweet nothings.

Sarafina then screamed, me and Nala walk up to her. "Taka! I think it time!"

"Time for what?" I ask, my eyes full of wonder.

"The cub! You idiot!"

**A/N So here comes Mheetu in the next chapter. **


	4. Mheetu And A Choice

Hi everyone

**Disclaimer: Lion King belongs to disney.**

As soon as Sarafina yelled at me that she was in labor, I got my brother and his mate who rush to help me. Me, Nala, and Simba were sulking as we force to stay outside of the cave. Mufasa was with us but all he did was lay their.

Simba just couldn't wait to meet his cousin. And Nala couldn't wait to meet her brother or sister. The screams went on for hours then a whole day. Finally Rafiki came and informed us, "De cub is born."

Before Rafiki can say any more, me and Nala darted in to see Sarafina with a bundle of fur. Sarafina lick the cub tuff and the cub open there eyes to there mother embrace, revealing green emerald eyes and we can see it was a boy. Mufasa walk over to where I was sitting and nudge me. "He look like you when we were cubs."

"Yes, he sure does. Let's just hope that he isn't a troublemaker like a certain lion when he was a cub and his son." I said with a glance at Mufasa.

"Hey! I wasn't a troublemaker!" Mufasa glare at him jokingly.

"Oh dear." Sarafina voice interrupted me and Mufasa. "What shall we name him?"

I was thinking of a name for him then one struck me. "Mheetu."

"Mheetu?" Nala taste the name on her tongue and got the hand of it. Simba did the same. Finally Nala approached Mheetu who smile at her. "Hi you like me." Giggles erupted from the boy. "I'm your bigger sister."

Me and Sarafina nuzzle each other as Nala got in her paw and wrap an paw around her little brother and pull him close then fell asleep. Simba soon fell asleep, causing Sarabi to pick him up and fell asleep.

Me and Sarafina begin to walk outside to get back to 'our' den and get some rest but my brother stop me. "Hey Taka. Sarafina. Wait." He yelled but not loud enough to wake the sleeping cubs.

"Yes Mufasa?" I ask. His amber eyes connected to mine.

"Sarabi wants you two to sleep in the cave since you guys are family." He winks at me.

"Sure." Sarafina nodded and went back to the cave and fall asleep.

"Brother, can I talk to you about something?"

"Ok sure. Let's go for a walk."

TLKTLKTLK

With that, me and Mufasa went for a walk. Not knowing of the threat in the pride lands, three hyenas were at a elephant graveyard.

"That's it." One said to a vulture on a tree. "Scar will be out with Mufasa?"

"Yes Shenzi, you can attack them."

"What an idea. Banzai..." Shenzi turn around and look at her ally. "Gather the clan. We are going to attack that traitor and that rat."

The vulture flew off.

TLKTLKTLK

Me and Mufasa walk far from the pride lands. "You know I been thinking for these couple of days about us." He said.

"Yes?" I ask.

"I'm sorry Taka." Mufasa wrap an arm around me right there and pull me closer. "For everything. For your exile when you were still a young cub."

"It ok Mufasa." I have to come out and tell him the truth. I been in holding in a secret my gut urge me to tell, whatever my fate held for me, I will accept it. "You see Mufasa. For years I been working with the Hyenas. I try to kill you and Simba."

"What?!" Mufasa back up, away from me.

The betrayal in his eyes struck my heart deeply. Tears were in my eyes. "I..."

"How could you?! Me and Simba trusted you! He look up to you!" Mufasa scream, getting to my face.

"I'm sorry. But please Mufasa, let me finish." He nodded and I continue to tell him. "The night before the stampede, I saw mother and she warn me of the dark path. I... I turn away from it and save Simba in the last moment and cut ties with the hyenas."

"Taka. You may have try to kill me and Simba." Mufasa said, getting closer to me as I close my eyes to accept my fate. "But you never did. If you did, it been too late. You can still redeem yourself. There's always a chance for redemption." Feeling a warm comfort, I sigh in relief, atleast we can go back to where things use to be. "And this is why I want you..." Before he can finish his statement.

Laughter was heard and me and him snapped our heads around to see figures, shrouded in darkness by the sky. Hyenas were surrounding us, I saw the three main ones I work with. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed.

"Hyenas! What are you doing in the pride lands?! None of you are welcome here!" Mufasa said in a kingly tone.

"King Mufasa." Shenzi smile at him. "You may have beaten us in the elephant graveyard but we have our whole clan."

"Last chance. Go home." Mufasa said.

"No! It time for hyenas to rule the pride lands! And we will start by killing you!" Banzai hissed.

"Attack!" Shenzi demanded and soon Mufasa was gather up on by hyenas.

This was it? Light and Dark? Good and Evil? I know I should help my brother, but is this what I always wanted? His death? Should I just kill him and rule the pride lands? Is this what Sarafina would have wanted? He gave me a chance and maybe I can give him a chance. Mufasa was fighting off the hyenas the best he can.

While he was fighting them and killing a few, I had my own battle. Scar and Taka. Two me's with different personalities, Taka was loving and kind while Scar was ruthless and a monster. _Save him! _A voice came into my head. _He's your fresh in blood. He forgave you for trying to kill him! Give your love to him back!_

I love Mufasa? Maybe I did all this time. This was it. Mufasa was going to die and it thanks to Scar. No! Scar wasn't going to win! Taka was! I will never go back to darkness again!

Mufasa was getting weaker and weaker and I can see it by his desperate attempts of moves. Soon, he was on the ground with hyenas advancing on him. The only one who could save him now was me. I jump into the battle and got the lot of them off of him. I nuzzle my brother which shock me, he may nuzzle me but me nuzzling my brother felt new and different. He open his eyes and barely manage to stand up but he did. The hyenas attack me and him after a moment, me and him, two brothers fighting for our lives, and the lives of our mates and cubs. Mufasa may have gotten tired, but with me by his side, he got an advantage. Countering every move from the hyenas, I use my brain and use there attack and strength as a weakness. The blows were deadly as each hyenas fell. We ain't going to be able to kill all of them, but maybe we can make them run off.

Me and my brother soon saw an opportunity to escape from this battle. We ran to a hill and jump up, he manage to make it to the top first. I was about to join him but something pull me back. Ed pull on my leg, I try to kick him off but fail everytime. "Get off you stupid idiot! Scram!" My words were pleading and merciful, I thought I wasn't going to make it. I call out for my brother to run. "Run Mufasa!" My words shock him and even shock me. Me telling my brother to run. "Take care of Sarafina, Nala, and Mheetu for me!"

"No!" Mufasa leap down and scratch at Ed. I can see Ed falling back down the hill, my brother begin to slip. But I grab his fur by the back and pull him up with all my strength.

As soon as he join me on the top - we took our breaths. Soon, we nodded at each other and made our way home.

**A/N So Scar has truly redeem himself now. I was thinking about exile for Scar but I couldn't let that happen and I feel like after Scar saved Simba, Mufasa wouldn't just exile him to where he can become hyena meat. Also all I have to say is that Mufasa and Taka will be in a bit of a scolding when they get home. Lol. Jk see you guys later.**


	5. Going Home

Hi everyone

**Read first chapter for disclaimer. I'm doing this now, it really got annoying to put disclaimer****. But let's start.**

Me and Mufasa made our way back to pride rock, I got a few limps but Mufass is the worst of the two. My back aches, my head pounding. The sunrise rise over us, the battle must have last all night and now our mates is going to kill us.

"Mufasa! Taka! There they are!" Zazu said, perching with Sarabi and Sarafina behind him.

"What happen?!" My mate demanded. Noticing the scars and scratches all over our bodies. I open my mouth to explain myself but she stop "Taka!" Sarafina hits me. "You should never left me! You better have a good excuse for this!" I don't know who was more worst, Sarafina or the hyenas.

My brother was in critical condition and couldn't speak right now so I had to. "Hyenas attack us when we were alone just talking."

Before Sarafina or Sarabi can say something. Two soft voices was heard, "Dad!" Nala and Simba ran up to there fathers and nuzzle our legs.

"Come on. You guys need some rest." Sarabi said, motioning for us to follow them. It was safe to say Mufasa is the lucky one, for Sarabi gives more mercy. As soon as we got back to the cave, we fell asleep almost instantly.

TLKTLKTLK

I was up first and I look around. Simba and Nala were playing with Mheetu, the cubs giggling. Yep, that is my son. Sarabi approached me and gave me a nuzzle. "Thank you Taka. I know it was you who save Mufasa. Without you, he could've died. And I dread that can happen."

"How long he will be out?" I ask, my eyes narrowing, waiting for the answer.

"For a few more hours. His condition isn't as bad as it looks." She explain to me. Sorrow was in her eyes, I can tell she was full of pain and sadness.

"What's wrong?" I decided to ask.

"Oh Taka," Sarabi nuzzle into my chest and I can felt a burning sensation. "I almost lost my son a few days ago and now I almost lost my mate. I fear..." She stammer and I raise an eyebrow. "I fear that I will really lose them next time and these are just signs."

"It going to be ok." I comfort her by wrapping my legs around her and pulling her close in for a comforting hug. Tears steam down her face. I lick her tears softly.

TLKTLKTLK

It took me a few hours to calm Sarabi down but I finally did. And when I did, it was already dawn. Sarabi and Sarafina had to leave for the hunting party, leaving me to watch Mheetu, Simba and Nala. Sarafina and me had a challenge for Mheetu first word to be mommy or daddy.

"Little one." I nuzzle his stomach softly. "Say daddy. Da-dd-y."

Nala scolded me. "Daddy! That's cheating!"

I grew fond of the young cub, she was just like Sarafina when she was a cub. "Sorry dear." I got closer to the cub and smile. "Say daddy."

"I'm telling mom!" Nala growled. I gulped, Sarafina will cancel the hunts to win this challenge.

We heard a groan and all of us stop in our tracks. I turn to look at my brother form and see he was moving! He stood up and yawned and then look at us. "Dad!" Simba ran up to Mufasa and nuzzle him.

"Oh, my son." Mufasa nuzzle Simba, Nala awe at the scene. Then he notice me and smile at me. "Thank you so much for helping me Taka. We may not have been on good terms for a long time but you still save me."

I stare down at my paws and nodded. "I guess you would've done the same for me if I was ever in that role."

"Of course I will brother." Mufasa approch me and he put his paws on me. "I love you little brother."

"I guess I love you too." I said, then I barf inside.

"Thank you, but let's enjoy time with our cubs." He then begin to play with Simba and then Nala. Scar chuckle and put Mheetu on his back and ran out.

"Hey! He kidnapping Mheetu! Get him!" Nala chase after me with Simba and Mufasa.

Soon they got me and pin me, all of them tickling me, I laugh. This is a chance for me to build real relationships with Mufasa and Simba. Though they may be struggles, I was sure now that all of us will have a good life now.

**A/N Here the ending for right now.**


End file.
